


For Science

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Innocent Loki, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Loki is a foreign diplomat come from Jotunheim to study Asgardian science and customs.  When botany begins to bore him, Loki decides to step it up and study Asgardian anatomy.  Prince Thor plays the role of his personal tutor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a nice little discussion from the Thunderfrost Discord. Comment if you'd like to join.

“Were there enough Cloud Berries in the package my father delivered to you?”

“Oh yes, quite enough.” 

“And the Mountain Aven samples; were they to your liking?” Thor asks. The foreign ambassador barely looks up from his notetaking as he responds to Thor in his thick, Jotunn accent. 

“They will do.”

“I’ve sent away for some Moon Berries, they should arrive by the week’s end—“

“Thor,” the Jotunn interrupts, and the young Prince immediately quiets. The ambassador stands from his desk, his sheer, silken robes swishing around his lithe form as he moves away from the desk. Each graceful step that he takes towards Thor makes the Asgardian Prince tremble, with nerves and excitement in equal measure. When the Jotunn is standing just a few inches away from Thor, and Thor can feel the heat coming off of his body and smell the exotic perfumes he has put in his hair, Loki reaches out and touches his long blue fingers to Thor’s pale cheek. “I think I am tired of studying Asgardian flowers.”

“What do you mean?” Thor sighs. Prince Loki of Jotunheim, Laufey’s third son and last in line for his Father’s throne, has come to Asgard for a time to study their planet and their customs. He has only been on Asgard for three months and he has already exhausted all of their scientists and Seidrmadrs with his extensive studies and seeming inability to commit to one discipline for  any longer than two weeks. Botany is only the newest interest in a long line of studies that Loki has exhausted; already he has grown bored with Asgardian geology, zoology, entomology, microbiology, physics, ecology and even gastronomy (though he had taken a liking to Asgardian pastry in his time on the planet, and was beginning to develop some cavities as a result).

“I think I want to study something else now,” he says, and his eyes roam up and down Thor’s body like he is a piece of meat, or perhaps a sugary Danish that Loki is ready to eat. Loki’s fingers brush Thor’s cheek, and he drags his knuckles over the prince’s sharp chin, his black-colored nails scratching at the scruff on Thor’s neck. “I want to learn about Asgardian anatomy.”

Thor swallows, and his Adam’s apple bobs against the sharp edges of Loki’s fingernails. Loki’s lips tilt slightly, and he looks up at Thor with those pretty, innocent ruby eyes.  There is no way that Thor is going to be able to tell Loki no. “Will you show me?”

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

When Loki was born, his realm was only just beginning to recover from the devastation of war with Asgard.  Jotunheim had suffered immeasurably during the millennium-long conflict; her glaciers were melting, the ice was thinning, people were dying. Still, the Jotunn rejoiced when Farbauti bore Loki to them— the third Prince of Jotunheim was prophesied to bring an end to the suffering of the Jotunn people. 

By the time that Loki was old enough to toddle, the war with Asgard was long finished, but still not forgotten. Odin Allfather and Laufey King negotiated trade deal between their realms, drew up contracts, signed agreements. Growing up at the Palace at Utgard, Loki was accustomed to seeing Asgardian diplomats and traders from the time he was a young boy, though was forbidden, by his dam, to interact with any of the wicked Aes that lingered about the royal Court.  Of course, Loki was a curious boy, and slightly wicked himself. He loved his dam, but he rarely listened to everything she told him to do.

The Asgardians fascinated Loki. Their skin color so fair, their hair so shiny and golden. They did not even have red eyes! Loki would often linger around his father’s court when he was young, hiding behind marble statues and studying the Aesir diplomats to came to speak at his father’s court. One time, he even was able to spy on the Allfather himself! Odin was young then, his hair not yet gray and his face hardly wrinkled around the golden eyepatch he wore. He spoke to Loki’s father with a funny accent and a stern look on his face, and in what broken Aesir Loki had picked up over the years, he could tell that his father and Odin King were talking about the Casket of Ancient Winters.

Laufey pretended not to notice his youngest son slinking around behind marble statues and spying on his courtiers. He considered it, despite whatever objections Loki’s dam might have had, good practice for the future.

When Loki came of age, his only request was the chance to visit the other realms. After his dam passed away, Loki had spent many years in Muspelheim learning the ways of their magick. He sought a way to slip between the branches of Yggdrasil, to find a way to reach his mother in the afterlife and speak to her again. Though the fire giants were brilliant at their craft— chaos— they were unable to teach Loki all that he wanted to know. He sought his father’s permission to study abroad; to learn the science and seidr of the other realms so that he could, one day, accomplish his grand task.

Laufey glimpsed the future through the prophecy that was written on the day that his son was born, and agreed begrudgingly to allow Loki to travel the realms. And, much to Laufey’s chagrin, Loki’s first destination was the coveted Golden Realm of Asgard. So with the promise that Loki would write to him every fortnight, Laufey bid him journey safe through the Nine Realms and watched as his youngest son stepped into the Bifrost and disappeared.

𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁𐄙𐄁

Thor shuffles nervously from one foot to the other. “So how would you like to do this?”

“Well, I’d like to start by taking some measurements,” Loki says. He walks over to his desk and picks up a long strip of tape. He brings it back to Thor and lets it unravel at his feet. “Can you stand up straight?”

“I am standing straight,” Thor grumbles. Loki rolls his eyes, reaches around his waist and presses his palm to the center of Thor’s back. The prince draws in a sharp breath and arches his back, so his belly presses flush against Loki’s. The Jotunn smirks and steps away before the contact can last for more than a few seconds, though it is still more than enough time to have the blood from Thor’s head already racing south.

“ _Now_ you are standing straight,” Loki says, and he begins to take his measurements. He stretches, wraps and loops his tape around every part of Thor’s body that is within his reach; arms, hands, fingers, even his fingernails, chest, pecs, belly,  around his waist, across his thighs, down his calves. After two hours of standing half-naked under Loki’s scrutiny, and doing breathing exercises every time that Loki’s fingers so much as brushed the bare skin of his legs, Thor had had quite enough.

“Is this almost over?”

“I still need to measure your feet,” Loki says, but then he looks up at Thor and sees the look on his face and he reconsiders. “But, we can take a break if you’d like. Perhaps you’d like to break fast with me?”

“Yes,” Thor sighs, and he quickly goes to collect his trousers from a chair nearby. Loki tuts, and Thor pauses before he can pull his clothes back on.

“Don’t bother, Thor,” Loki says. From some hidden place Loki produces a bottle of wine and a tray filled with fruits, crackers, cured meats and cheeses. “We’ll just dine here, in my chambers. And if you put your clothes back on, you’ll just need to take them off again later.”

Thor thinks to protest— it is cold in Loki’s chambers— but then he decides that Loki is right, and he sits down with the smallest sigh. The Jotunn smiles and reaches out to pick up a piece of cheese from the platter. He lays it delicately on his dark blue tongue, and chews.

“Thank you for doing this for me, Thor.”

Thor offers a little smile and raises his goblet to Loki.  “All for the betterment of our realms.”

Loki smiles and raises his own glass in toast.  “For science.”

After they have finished their meal, Loki resumes his measuring.  Thor wiggles his toes in front of Loki’s face and laughs when the Jotunn responds with a grimace.  Loki finishes with Thor’s head; cradles his skull and measures it around, plucks his hair (Thor screams, “You stay away from me you evil Jotunn!” and Loki giggles and dances out of Thor’s reach with a tuft of golden hair between his fingers), measures his eyebrows, tweaks his nose.

“So,” Thor starts, his eyes shifting away as Loki strokes his fingers over his face, examining him so closely, so intimately.  “Am I a good specimen?” Thor smiles at him, charming and cocky. 

“You’re… adequate.”

Thor huffs.  He’s been flexing his muscles in front of Loki for the past three hours and still the prince only found him adequate?  He narrows his eyes and tilts his chin at Loki, who simply blinks at hi and smiles in that almost-innocent way of his. Thor opens his mouth to speak, but Loki does first.

“Take your pants off, please.”

Thor blinks.  “My underpants?”

“Yes,” Loki answers.  Thor sputters, and looks at Loki like he’s grown a second head.

“But that’s my…,” Thor’s voice pitches up a few octaves, “but that’s private, Loki!”

“It’s for science,” he replies, nonchalantly.  Like asking someone to expose their most intimate parts to the name of science in the is something that Loki does regularly.  “And for the betterment of our realms,” Loki adds when Thor does not reply, and delivers Thor his most charming smile.

Thor bites his lips, contemplating.  “Fine,” he says. Loki nods and reaches for Thor’s underpants, but he quickly bats Loki’s hand away.  “Allow me,” he says stubbornly, then glances around the room. “And I am tired of standing. I’ll show you my… parts, but I want to sit down.”

“Sit away,” Loki says with a smile and a flourish, gesturing to the opulent couch in the center of the room.  Thor takes a seat, the muscles of his abdomen rippling as he leans back against the soft cushions. He sighs, closes his eyes, and then quickly pulls down his underpants and kicks them away.  Loki sinks to his knees at the edge of the couch, right between Thor’s legs, and Thor’s heart nearly stops in his chest at the sight of him. He takes long even breaths between his nose and wills himself, by the power of all the Norns and Ymir combined, that his dick does not go hard right now.

Loki reaches out and takes Thor in his hand.  Thor bites the inside of his lip until he tastes blood.

“Is this a typical size for Aes?” Loki asks, and he thumbs at the underside of Thor’s cock like he _isn't_ just rubbing the most sensitive part of Thor’s body right now.

“I’m a little… above average,” Thor says, a little breathless  He smirks at Loki, who simply lifts an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Really?” He asks.  Thor huffs, and does his best not to choke on his own tongue when Loki begins to really move his hand up and down, stroking the flesh to hardness.  “It seems… dainty.”

Thor scoffs, and his thighs tremble when Loki thumbs at the purple head of his dick.  “Well it does get larger. When you do… that,” Thor sighs and tilts his heads back. Loki hums and leans forward, peering more closely at Thor’s dick as it hardens in his hand. Moisture collects at the head, and a silvery bead of precum leaks down the side.  Loki collects it in his hand and rubs the pads of his fingers together, interested with the sticky substance.

“Aren’t you going to measure me?” Thor asks, a little breathless.  He is still a little dizzy, seeing spots before his eyes every time that Loki strokes him.  Loki nods absently, and reaches for his measuring tape without looking away from the hardened flesh that now rests between Thor’s legs.

“Are you enjoying this?” Loki asks, and firmly grasps Thor’s dick in his hand.  Thor bites his lips and looks at Loki beneath hooded eyes.

“I’m not sure if I should answer that question,” he says in a low voice.  Loki chuckles and leans forward swiping another drop of precum away with his finger.

“It’s okay if you are.  Science can be fun,” he says.  Thor lifts his eyebrows, and Loki tosses him a little smirk.  He still hasn't bothered to measure Thor’s dick; he just keeps stroking him, and picks up the pace when he sees how his touch makes Thor’s body tremble.  He lifts his other hand and touches Thor’s balls, cupping and squeezing hem in his palm. Thor jerks and hisses

“Easy, Loki,” he says, and clenches his thighs.  “Those are sensitive,” he sighs. Lki nods, and eases up a bit.  He cups Thor’s balls in his palm and watches the way that they swell with interest.

“What do they do?”

“It’s where the— ah, it’s where the liquid comes from.  Where the—” he gasps when Loki scrapes his dark nails against the head of his cock, and his hips jerk forward into Loki’s hand.  “Norns, Loki…”

“Should I keep going?” Loki asks.  Thor whimpers.

“Please,” he whispers, just barely audible over the rush of blood in his own ears.  He shouldn’t be doing this with Loki. Shouldn’t be doing this with the Prince of Jotunheim, son of his father’s sworn enemy.  He isn’t even sure if Loki really knows what he’s doing, here, much less—

“O— _o_ _hh_ ,” he groans, and his hips flex again.  Cum spurts from the head of his cock, leaks down the sides of his members and all over Loki’s pretty blue fingers.  Loki continues to stroke him and he continues to tremble through his climax, coating Loki’s fingers and his own body in cum, until there is a sticky mess all over his lap and his soft dick i still twitching in Loki’s fist as he continues to pump him.

“That’s—that’s enough,” Thor gasps, and he covers Loki’s hand with his own and pries it off of hs softened dick.  Loki pulls away, and Thor slumps against the back of the couch with a sigh. “It gets very sensitive, after that. If you keep touching it, it hurts.”

“Ah,” Loki says, “Sorry, then,” but he doesn’t look very sorry.  Thor looks at him for a moment, thinking, and then he smiles. He stretches out, flexing his muscles behind his head. 

“Did you enjoy your experiment?” he asks.  Loki nods.

“Oh, yes.  You’re a very fine specimen.”

“Fine?” Thor smiles and wiggles his eyebrows  “That’s better than adequate. I thought you said I was just adequate?”

Loki shrugs.  “I changed my mind.  Tell me, Prince Thor, are all Aes single-sexed?”

Thor tilts his head.  “Single-sexed?”

“Yes.  I mean—you don’t have a quim.  All Jotunn have both sex organs.”

Thor startles at that.  He leans forward, close enough to Loki that he can smell his perfume, feel his breath against Thor’s neck.  “You have a quim, Loki?” he whispers. Loki blinks, his eyelashes fanning against his pretty blue cheeks. He nods, and Thor grins.

“Loki, I think I’d like to learn about Jotunn anatomy.  Will you show me?”

Loki’s lips curl into a slow, pretty smile.  “It would be my pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki took them to his bedroom, and shut the door.  It was a needless precaution; the servants did not come into Loki’s chambers during the day unless they were summoned, and there would be no reason for Thor’s parents or friends to come knocking at Loki’s door at this hour.  Still, it would be nice to lie on his comfortable bed while he allowed Thor to… explore his alien body.

“Is this the first time you’ve lain with a Jotunn?” Loki asks as he sits at the edge of the bed, hiking his long skirts up on his legs and exposing what seems like acres of flawless blue skin to Thor’s hungry gaze.

“Yes,” Thor croaks.  He watches Loki undress with ravenous eyes, but remains fixed at the entrance to his private chambers, as if he doesn’t know what the etiquette is for a situation like this one.  Loki is positive that that is not true, but he pats the spot on the bed next to him anyway, urging Thor come further into the room.

“There is no need to be fearful.  My quim is not going to bite you.”

Thor’s eyes widen minutely, like he is actually considering whether that was a viable possibility, and Loki laughs at the expression on his face.  He reaches out and touches Thor, laying a delicate blue hand on his massive bicep. Thor relaxes under his touch, once again allowing his eyes to roam up and down Loki’s body.  Now that he is so close, he can see in fine detail every curve of the Jotunn’s beautiful body, the tilt of his hips, the toned muscles of his abdomen. He licks his lips like he is hungry, and his eyes settle with intent on the space between Loki’s legs.

“Show me, then.”

Loki smiles and begins to unwrap his skirt from his hips.  When the knot is undone and the fabric stripped away, he tosses the silken garment to the floor.  He sheds his cloak — a short shawl made from white fox fur and rabbit skin— and drapes himself across the duvet.  He sticks his leg out and nudges Thor’s thigh with his pinky toe, smirking and wiggling his toes against the prince’s bare skin.

Thor reaches out and touches Loki’s ankle, stroking his fingers over the soft skin of the Jotunn’s heel.  His skin is warm— surprisingly so, in Thor’s opinion. The heritage lines that swirl across his body look beautiful, flush across his skin, and Thor takes a moment to stroke on of them with his fingers, following its path up Loki’s calf and towards his thigh.  Loki shivers at the intimate contact and Thor smiles. He shifts forward and pulls Loki’s thighs apart. Loki lets them fall open wide on the bed, wantonly displaying all of himself to Thor’s hungry gaze.

“Norns,” he breaths.  He leans closer, cups Loki’s soft cock in one hand while he uses the fingers of his other to explore the spot below; he thumbs at the tender flesh of Loki’s cunt lips, pushing them apart all too eagerly.  Loki’s thighs tremble from the intimacy of the touch. “You are glistening already, little prince.”

Loki huffs, “Well, these are exciting times.”

Thor smirks and leans closer, pressing a kiss to the inside of Loki’s thigh.  His nose brushes against the tender flesh where the Jotunn’s thighs meet, and Loki’s heart skips a beat.  “Is this your first time?”

“Yes,” he admits, a little breathlessly.  Thor makes a pleased sound— one that Loki is fairly certain he did not mean to— and uses his fingers to spread Loki’s pussy lips apart.  They have a pretty purple flush to them, a shade darker than the rest of the light blue skin around it. Thor leans in and presses his tongue flat against Loki’s cunt.  Loki gasps and jolts, his thighs going tense. Thor strokes his hands over Loki’s thighs and licks him again, flicking his tongue over Loki’s clit under he is loose and wet underneath him.

“Thor…,” Loki moans, squirming when Thor licks him again.  He’s so sensitive right now he feels as though he could burst.  “Thor, it’s too much,”

Thor reels back a little, though he keeps his thumb on Loki’s clit, rubbing little circles against the pretty nub while Loki shivers beneath him.  “Do you want me to stop?” he rumbles, pressing lazy kisses to the inside of Loki’s thigh while he waits for an answer. Loki’s chest heaves, and he whimpers.

“No,” he says, breathlessly.  Thor smiles.

“Good,” he says, and leans in to drag his tongue from Loki’s asshole to the top of his cunt.  “You taste far too nice for me to stop just yet.” he sucks at Loki’s clit, and the Jotunn jerks beneath him.

“Thor!” he shrieks, and his thighs shake as cum gushes from his cunt, soaking Thor’s fingers and chin.  Loki whimpers and squirms, and Thor laps his cum from between his legs like it is sweet honey mead.

“Who knew the Jotunn would taste so sweet,” Thor says, and he props himself up so he can watch while he jacks Loki’s cock.  It’s long and curved, hard against his stomach, precum already drooling from the tip. Loki pants and whimpers in his arms, jerking his hips erratically as he fucks Thor’s fist.  “Can you cum again, Loki? So soon after you’ve squirted into my mouth?’

“ _ Uhhh… _ ,” Loki moans, and he squeezes his eyes closed as he cums.  Long shots of cum paint his belly and chest; one drop even lands on his chin.  Thor quickly leans forward and sucks it off, and when he pulls back he finds Loki staring at his face, red eyes glistening as he pants for breath.  They pause for a split second, staring into each other’s eyes, and then Loki leans forward and takes Thor’s lips in a kiss. He tastes himself on Thor’s tongue, and he grips his biceps and pulls him closer.

They lie there, panting, for a couple of minutes afterwards.  Thor props himself up and watches Loki come down from his high.  When they are both relaxed, and sated, loki waves his hand and the sticky mess disappears.  Thor looks him up and down, impressed, and Loki smirks as he rolls off the bed and goes to fetch the clothes he discarded earlier.

“Did you learn all you wanted to know?” Loki asks as he settles back down onto the bed, now fully dressed again and looking prim as ever.  Thor is still naked, his softened cock flopped against his thigh as he lays spread on Loki’s bed.

“I think it was a good first lesson,” Thor says, after a moment of contemplation.  Loki lifts his eyebrows.

“You think you have more to learn?”

Thor smirks.  “Well, you are the scientist.  Wouldn’t you say we have a few more concepts to study, before we can wrap up this subject area?”

Loki smirks, and leans close so that when he speaks his breath ghosts over Thor’s neck.  “Like what?” he whispers. He can see the hairs stand up on the back of Thor’s neck, and a moment later the prince’s large hand settles onto the curve of his hip.  Thor pushes him down against the sheets, and smirks at him from above.

“Allow me to show you.”


End file.
